1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to children's play and educational devices, in particular to children's desks which have both a play and an educational purpose and which are readily portable due to the fold-up nature of the invention.
2) Description of the Related Art
Tables with boards for children's play tables and chalkboards exist in the prior art; portable art and board-like devices also exist. This invention includes each of these aspects to provide a portable art and work table for children which can be stored in a small area.